


The Laughing Bat

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, M/M, Prose Poem, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: The Jokers' thoughts onThe Batman Who Laughs.





	The Laughing Bat

**Author's Note:**

> The "They" used in this references my [_Joking Mirrors_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611794/chapters/38936156) headcanon which deals with all of the Jokers being aware of each other and talking to each other through reflective surfaces.

He’s the one they don’t like.

The one with spikes for tongue and eyes. Bringer of death, darkness, **demise**.

They should like him.

This Bat that talks back, that fights—reams. This Bat that dances and **screams**.

But they **don’t**.

He’s a—blot, blemish, error, mistake— **black hole** that tempts with a sinful gape. A row of tombstones sharpened and bloodied. A spike that licks them to **puddy**.

His smile is the one that fills **them** with dread; the disturbing curl of them **dead**.

The echo of them when they’re only a scream; the rude shadow that lurks and looms over their dreams; the devourer, consumer, and swallower of their role; [the Batman who snapped and rendered them **whole**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_\(Earth_-22\)).


End file.
